


A Happy Accident

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A-Listers - Freeform, Burns, Dash is so proud of his friends, Gen, Kwan is a big teddy bear, Kwan is shy, a-list, burn warning, dannymay2020, day 11 prompt: doctor, do they know more than they should?, doctor kwan, for me to probably know and you to maybe find out, have they figured him out?, nurse paulie, they're just a bunch of kids, what are they repaying him for?, wholesome A-lister content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny is somewhat overwhelmed as the A-Listers take care of some of his injuries.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & A-List, Dash Baxter & Kwan & Paulina Sanchez & Star
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	A Happy Accident

**Danny May 2020**

Doctor

A Happy Accident

“Why are you helping me again?” Danny asked as Kwan carefully continued to wrap gauze around Danny’s wrist and arm.

It was Dash who answered, not quite hovering over Kwan’s shoulder as he worked, “Because, Fenton, I might not like you, but what kind of person would ignore an injury like _that_?” He gestured towards Danny’s left side.

Danny grimaced and lowered his head. Skulker had got an upgrade and not only did the new energy blade burn _and_ cut, whatever was coating it was preventing the healing properties of his ectoplasm from working. His entire left side looked like it had road rash and the yet uncovered scrapes still slowly oozed. He had burns that still stung fiercely where his ectoplasm had reacted to the chemical.

Kwan deftly tied off the bandages at Danny’s shoulder and neatly tucked away the edges. “We shouldn’t cover up the lighter scrapes and burns, they’re more likely to get infected if we do.” he stated.

Dash gingerly lifted up the tattered remains of Danny’s favorite shirt. It was covered in green and red stains and had quickly been discarded when the impromptu doctoring had begun. He pinched the ruined clothing between his thumb and finger and dropped it into the trashcan. Dash then went through the open door to his room into his closet and pulled out his matching shirt from freshman year’s Dash Bash. He tossed it into Danny’s lap and said, “Here you can have this. I wouldn’t wear it even if it _did_ still fit.”

Danny was startled out of his hunched position and slowly clenched his fingers around the material. “Why would you-“he started, looking up at the two A-Listers. 

“I already told you.” Dash interrupted, “We might be jerks to you, and enjoy wailing on you, but we’re not that heartless.” Dash turned to meet Danny’s eyes, “You needed help, and we were able to help, so we did. Got it?”

Danny nodded, “Got it,” he agreed.

Kwan pointed at the shirt in Danny’s hands, “Wait about five more minutes before putting that on, it’ll give the antiseptic gel more time to set.”

“How do you know so much about first aid?” Danny asked.

Dash was quick again to answer, clapping his hand on Kwan’s shoulder, “My man Kwan wants to be a doctor after we graduate. He’s been studying medical stuff for years already.”

Kwan ducked his head at the praise, “I just really want to help people. I was born premature and doctors and nurses have been an inspiration to me for my whole life.” he lifted his head to smile at Danny, “Since I was a little kid I’ve wanted to help other people like they helped me.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Danny exclaimed, “You’ll be great at it, you’ve already got the bedside manner and,” he added, looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks, “Your hands are very gentle.”

“Kwan’s the real MVP of the Casper High Ravens! He’s always takin’ care of the team and makin’ sure we’re in the best shape possible!” Dash boasted, bulldozing through the slight awkwardness without a care.

“Well thanks you, again, especially for not bringing me to a hospital.” Danny said.

Dash and Kwan looked at each other, communicating silently before Dash spoke up once more, “You were bleeding red and _green_ Fenton, whatever freaky stuff you have going on with you, you don’t deserve the Guys in White busting down your door and locking you up for experimentation.”

“No one deserves that.” Kwan added softly, rubbing his arm.

Danny barely held in a wince, so they _had_ noticed. “Thank you.” He thanked them again, heartfelt.

“Don’t mention it. Like really don’t mention it.” Dash said, “We don’t need it getting out that the A-List was _nice_ to one of the losers.”

Danny could only nod again; stunned by the kindness he had been shown.

A knock on the door interrupted the lapsed silence.

“Are you boys done in there yet?” Paulina’s voice demanded through the wood. Danny yelped and quickly yanked the shirt up to cover his skin, blushing as Paulina barged through the door; make up bag in one hand and a bag of snacks, towels, and water in the other.

“What a mess you’ve left for me to work with.” she lightly scolded as she set about cleaning Danny’s face up and trying to salvage his hairdo.

“If Kwan is our doctor…” Dash said,

“Paulie is our nurse and coach!” Kwan brightly said with a grin.

“Thanks.” was all Danny was able to say as Paulina carefully made up his face to hide the beginnings of a black eye and various other bruising.

She waved her hand dismissively, “It’s the least we can do.” She paused in her ministrations to regard him with her hands on her hips. “And don’t think we didn’t see you save that little girl from the possessed toilets!” She pointed her finger in Danny’s face and waggled it, making him go cross-eyed, “You wouldn’t even have gotten hit if you hadn’t done that.”

Danny blushed again, turning redder by the word, it was true, he wouldn’t have, but he couldn’t let a little girl get mauled by flying fanged toilets.

Paulina went back to skillfully applying foundation and concealer to Danny’s face, “You’re going to sit there and let us help you, and you’re not leaving until Star gets back with the food I ordered, and you’ve eaten.”

“Oh no, Nurse Paulie’s got him now!” Dash shouted.

“There’s no escaping now dude! Just take it and let us pay you back a little!” Kwan crowed.

“Shh!” Paulina loudly shushed them with a smile, ignoring the two boys’ high-fiving behind her.

A loud banging once again interrupted the moment as Star yelled, “Help me out, I can’t get the door with my hands full!”

Kwan jumped and ran to the door, letting in her in. Star was juggling two very large bags of takeout.

“Yes! Chinese food!” Dash cheered.

“Well Fenton,” Star stated as she put the food onto the kitchen table, “You’re looking a lot better than earlier.”

Danny flushed bright red with a slightly greenish tinge, not used to all of the positive attention and fuss, especially from this group.

“Of course he does!” Dash boasted with his mouth full, “How could it be anything less with Kwan and Paulina taking care of him!”

“Oh you.” Paulina said, smiling as she lightly smacked Dash’s arm with the makeup pouch she had just zipped closed.

“Well come on Danny,” Star spoke up again as he was finally able to put the shirt on, “Enjoy some food and feel better, no one would believe you or _us_ anyways.” she said with a wink.

Danny did just that, and could only conclude that the fortune he pulled from his cookie was right, ‘Good things can come from unexpected places.’

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll add more later or not, it's not a bad stopping place. For DannyMay 2020, Day 11 prompt: Doctor.


End file.
